Un soldado sere
by Marceline.alex
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Finn y Marceline se conocieran en la guerra de los champiñones? el siendo un soldado sin saber por la que esta peleando y ella una civil perdida buscando la vida que alguna ves tuvo.
1. Cap 1:angel with a shotgun

**Hola chicos y chicas como están? Espero que bien, bueno les traigo un nuevo fic espero que les guste**

Los monstruos me atormentaban, no quería cumplir a lo que alguna vez estuve destinada, corría para huir de mis errores pero por mas que corras nunca te alegaras de ellos, y menos errores sin perdón como los míos, tener el peso de los errores de tu padre y el tuyo en tus hombros no es lindo, pensaba que no tenia perdón hasta que…

Conocí a un hombre llamado Simón el me mostro que no era la única con problemas tal vez si eran graves pero siempre había forma en la cual remendarlos por mas malos que fueran, si conocieras a Simón pensarías la igual que yo, que era un hombre de bien, que solo quería ayudar a la sociedad para convertirla en una mejor, un hombre optimista, con un pasado brillante

Pero te equivocas, Simón no tiene nada parecido a un pasado alegre tal vez al comienzo si pero el final fue una pesadilla, perder al amor de tu vida solo por tratar de hacerla reír, alegrarla un momento, perder poco a poco tu conciencia y mente, y la única forma de mantenerlo vivo es la misma que esta causando la perdida de su identidad

(Flash Back)

Marceline apenas tenia 6 años, en estos momentos el mundo estaba pasando por una enorme guerra que había usado bombas atómicas las cuales mataron a muchas personas y otras con meno suerte mutaron en bestias horrendas, la guerra fue llamada la guerra de los champiñones por la contaminación y las bombas atómicas

Marceline con sus apenas 6 años estaba perdida literalmente, su padre la había dejado por una extraña razón que ella aun no entendía un día, el y ella estaban en un refugio jugando, y para el otro él nunca había regresando dejando sola a su pequeña hija

Esta pequeña niña vagaba por las ruinas de la cuidad, escondiéndose de aquellas bestias, buscando refugio, pero su búsqueda era en vano, aquella cuidad era un desierto ya no quedaba nadie humano

-¡hay alguien aquí!- grito la pequeña marcy

-vamos, salgan por favor- dijo casi en un susurro rompiendo en llanto, marcy no se percato que un hombre de aspecto anciano se acercaba a ella, no de una manera peligrosa sino el solo iba caminando sin mirarla ya que su vista estaba en un mapa, hasta que aquel llanto llamo su atención quitando su vista del mapa

Aquel hombre se le acerco a Marceline, limpio sus lagrimas y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, esa sonrisa tranquilizo a Marcy, luego de que el hombre la vio contenta miro a todos lados, al frente de ellos había una tienda de juguetes, él se dirigió a ella y tomo un oso de peluche rosa, el cual le otorgo a Marceline la cual al recibirlo empezó a reír con alegría y gozo

Pero aquella felicidad no duraría mucho

La mirada del hombre se había nublado, y empezó a caminar nuevamente

-¡oye, espera!- grito Marceline para ir tras el y tomarle el pantalón, lo cual hizo que despertara

-¿eh?- dijo confundida mirando a la pequeña que jalaba su pantalón

-no me dejes, no quiero estar sola… otra vez- dijo Marceline cabizbaja

-otra vez quien dejaría sola esta preciosa niña- dijo el bajando a la altura de Marcy

-mi padre, todo el mundo- dijo Marcy al borde de las lagrimas

-pues yo no te dejare sola- dijo el dedicándole una cálida sonrisa nuevamente a Marcy la cual dejo de llorar para devolverle la sonrisa

-mi nombre es Simón, mucho gusto- dijo el

-Marceline- dijo Marcy

-que hermoso nombre, ¿sabes que significa?- pregunto Simón para entretener a Marcy

-no ¿Qué?- pregunto Marceline con emoción

-significa mar y cielo- dijo Simón mirando la cara de asombro de Marceline la cual empezó a reír

-y ¿A dónde vamos Simón?- pregunto Marceline caminando tomada de la mano de Simón y con su peluche en la otra

-ya esta oscureciendo tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos- dijo Simón un poco preocupado, marcy lo noto pero decidió no preguntar

Los dos siguieron caminado por un largo tiempo hasta llegar a una cafetería en la cual entraron para refugiarse

-recuerda esta cafetería yo y mi papa veníamos aquí al salir de su trabajo- dijo Marcy con nostalgia, Simón solo la miro no sabia que decirle, los dos quedaron en silencio hasta que marcy rompió el silencio con un bostezo

-¿tienes sueño?- pregunto Simón mirando a marcy cabeceando

-si un poco- dijo marcy

-ven- dijo Simón cargando a Marceline y llevándola hasta un cama que simón había hecho con almohadas y unas cobijas

-¿tu no dormirás?- pregunto Marcy

-no tengo sueño yo estaré vigilando, tu duerme yo te protejo- dijo Simón pero probablemente el no podrá cumplir esa promesa

La noche paso tranquila, al parecer no había peligro alguno, hasta que los ojos de simón se volvieron azules, empezó a sudar frio, exhalar un humo y temblando como si aquel lugar fuera muy frio

-Betty… marcy… ¡NOOOO!- grito Simón para estallar en una alucinación por la corona que estaba junto a el

Aquel grito hizo despertar a Marceline, al ver a Simón tomándose la cabeza gimiendo de dolor decidió ir a ver lo que le ocurría

-¡simón, simón!, ya basta simón- dijo Marceline preocupada por el

-aléjate- dijo Simón con dificultad

-no, no te dejare- dijo Marceline tomando su hombro, Simón al sentir aquel tacto lanzo a Marceline la cual cayo en el suelo de sentón y empezó a llorar un poco, Marceline al ver a Simón ya sin aquel dolor pensó que lo había hecho a propósito y salió corriendo para alegarse de el

Simón únicamente se quedo parado con una sonrisa de victoria, para luego empezar a retorcerse de dolor

-¿Qué has hecho?- dijo Simón

-te lo dije Petrikov, no dejare que nadie se te acerque nuevamente tu eres mio- dijo una voz proveniente de la corona

-no, no te dejare, ¡MARCYYYY!- grito Simón en busca de ayuda

-crees que va a volver, jajaja que tonto iluso eres- dijo la corona

-no, me quitaste a Betty no te dejare dañar a Marcy- dijo Simón tratando de quitarse la corona

-yo no la lastimare, tu serás quien cree el dolor en su ser- dijo la corona

Simón seguía tratando de quitarse la corono pero por mas que intentaba no lograba quitarse, hasta que de un golpe salió volando

Simón cayó rendido al suelo, viendo como la corona caía, para luego voltear a ver quien había hecho eso

-¿marcy?- pregunto simón al ver la silueta de la niña

-no te dejare solo- dijo Marceline tomando su bajo-hacha y convirtiéndolo en un dije de collar

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Simón parándose

-mi padre me lo regalo es un bajo- dijo Marceline inocentemente

-¿porque regresaste?- pregunto Simón

-no te iba a dejar solo- dijo Marcy regalándole una cálida sonrisa, la cual simón devolvió

El tiempo paso y consigo Marceline iba creciendo y Simón iba perdiendo mas la razón, la cuidad se iba desgastando mas y mas, buscar salidas eran en vano, ya que todas habían sido destruidas o cerradas

Marceline ahora tenia 12 años era una niña muy alta y delgada

-Simón, ¿Dónde estas?- grito Marceline, pero al no encontrarlo fue en su búsqueda

Al llegar a una cueva, Marceline logro verlo pero ahora era diferente del simón que alguna vez conoció, ahora se veía mas anciano, tenia la barba mas larga al igual que sus cabellos y lo peor ahora toda su piel era azul

-¿simón eres tu?- pregunto Marceline tomando su hombro, simón volteo de golpe haciendo que Marceline retrocediera de un salto

-necesito buscar a mi princesa- dijo Simón

-no, esta sufriendo un ataque- pensó Marceline acercándosele –no, simón cálmate- dijo Marceline volviendo a acercársele

-aléjate, no eres digna para tocar al rey- dijo Simón levantándose bruscamente

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Marceline confundida

-Soy el rey helado- dijo Simón riendo

-no tu eres Simón Petrikov- dijo Marceline

-el hielo me a mostrado sus secretos, me a convertido en su ¡REY!- dijo para luego salir volando y Marceline corriendo tras el

-Simón basta esto es solo un ataque mas cálmate- dijo Marceline

-querida niña esto no es un ataque mas, la corona me a convertido en lo que soy- dijo Simón

-no, la corona solo te hace daño, créeme soy yo Marceline- dijo Marcy

-la corona me mantiene vivo, ella es la razón por la cual sigo aquí- dijo Simón con enojo- y no conozco a ninguna Marceline- dijo

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Marceline, Simón la había dañado no física si no emocionalmente, uno de los puntos débiles de Marceline

-¡MUY BIEN MALDITO VEJETE, ADIOS!- dijo Marceline yéndose corriendo mientras simón ahora el rey helado le decía adiós con la mano burlonamente

Aquel día Marceline lloro mares, no soportaba el dolor que recorría su ser, lo que había dicho la corono fue verdad, Simón iba a ser el culpable de la pena de Marceline

Los años pasaron ahora Marceline tenia 16 era exactamente su cumpleaños, pero no era muy feliz que dijéramos

-feliz cumpleaños a mi, si como no- dijo Marceline pateando un palo, últimamente ella se había hecho muy fuerte y rápida

-feliz cumpleaños Marcy- dijo una voz tras ella

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Marceline volteo rápidamente

-que no reconoces a tu propio padre- dijo Hudson el cual apareció tras Marceline

Marceline únicamente abrió los ojos como platos, su padre ahora tenía los ojos de un color carmesí, su piel era pálida, y unos colmillos sobresalían de su sádica sonrisa, y tras Hudson había un ejército de demonio y seres de pesadillas

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Marceline

-el rey me salvo- dijo Hudson

-¿el rey?, no estarás hablando del rey helado- dijo Marceline con un poco de esperanza

-que ese vejete inservible, no yo hablo del rey de los vampiros él me ha dado la salvación y te he estado buscando para que tu también la tengas- dijo Hudson acercándosele a Marcy

Marceline no tomo ni un segundo en pensarlo ella salió corriendo como alma en pena lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían pero cada vez que estaba a punto de escapar un demonio de surcaba en su camino y no se lo permitía

Hasta que un ser apareció frente a ella, era parecido a Hudson pero no era el, era mas alto, pálido, tenia el cabello mas largo y unos colmillos mas largos y afilados, Marceline solo temió al verlo

-así que esta es tu hija Hudson- dijo el

-si mi rey- dijo Hudson

-se ve tan deliciosa, lastima que no desea ser uno de nosotros- dijo el rey abalanzándose sobre Marceline y mordiendo su cuello, pero Marcy no se lo permitió hace que solo alcanzo a morderla un poco pero ese poco fue solo veneno

-NOOOO- grito Marceline tomando su cuello ya que sentía que ardía en llamas, tomo su collar el cual convierto en un bajo-hacha y se acercó al rey para golpearlo

Los primeros golpes fueron en vano, pero el último fue letal, Marceline había alcanzado a golpear al rey en la mejilla haciendo que se agrietara, Marceline noto eso y lo golpeo nuevamente logrando desprender su cabeza

Todos los demonios hasta Hudson quedaron boquiabiertos

-alaben a la nueva reina- dijo uno

**Espero que les haya gustado y si es as dejen reviews para que le siga **

**Bueno esta historia será Finnceline, pero esperen un poco(:**


	2. Cap 2: salvame

**Hola chicos lamento la demora, es que eh estado un poco atareada últimamente **

-no…-fue lo único que Marceline pudo articular

-sabía que estabas destinada a lo grande Marceline- dijo Hudson tomando a Marceline por su barbilla alzando su vista

-¡NOOO!- grito Marceline corriendo lo más rápido que podía

-atrápenla- ordeno Hudson haciendo que todos los demonios presentes fueran tras Marceline

Marceline corría cada vez más rápido el veneno se estaba apoderando de ella, cualquier esfuerzo en volver a ser humana era en vano, el mismo veneno estaba haciendo que agonizara de dolor, ya que podía sentir como todo dentro de ella se desvanecía lentamente era como si le arrancaran algo de su ser, y pudo sentir como su corazón dejaba de latir, haciendo que cayera al frio suelo, todos los demonios al ver esto aceleraron su paso para atrapar a su reina

Todos llegaron y se pusieron alrededor de Marceline la cual se levantaba poco a poco

-aléjense- dijo Marceline con una voz ronca, nadie contesto a su llamado y en vez de cumplir su petición se acercaron más sin pensar en las consecuencias

-¡LES DIJE QUE SE ALEJARAN!- grito Marceline levantándose rápidamente y tomando por el cuello al primer demonio que miro, en ese mismo instante Hudson llego

-Marceline- susurro Hudson mirando a la que alguna vez fue su hija

Marceline ahora ya no era las misma, su tersa y fina piel se había tornado gris, su cabello ondulado y brilloso se había vuelto opaco y completamente lacio, y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos que alguna vez fueron de color cafés dando siempre una mirada de amor, paz y comprensión ahora habían desaparecido cambiaron a un color rojo carmesí y ahora tenían una única expresión…

Muerte

-¿!porque me hiciste esto padre ¡?- pregunto Marceline con dolor

-Marceline yo…- dijo Hudson suavemente

-¡PORQUE!- grito Marceline ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos

-lo…lo lamento Marcy – dijo Hudson mirando por última vez a su hija y dando se la vuelta -¡RETIRADA!

-¡NO, TU NO TE HIRAS!- grito Marceline pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano

-NOOO- grito Marceline dejando se caer en sus rodillas y golpeando el suelo con sus puños

Marceline POV

No entiendo porque me paso esto, no quería morir, sé que sigo viví si es que así se puede decir pero no me siento como antes, cuando corro nunca me canso no siento mi corazón latir en mi pecho, no siento calor, no siento nada en absoluto

Fin del POV

Marceline seguía en el suelo pero ahora llorando no podía no quería comprender porque le pasaba esto, que haría ahora tendría que seguir pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?, el sol estaba saliendo y los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a tocar la piel de Marceline la cual se retorció al sentir que el sol tocaba su mano, Marceline rápidamente se movió para que ya no la tocaran, dejando ver su rostro el que ahora tenía ojeras alrededor de sus ojos por llorar tanto

Marceline miro el sol pero ciento un inmensos dolores

-genial- dijo Marceline sin ánimos

Marceline miro su mano y la acerco a la luz para luego hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor pero aun así no retiro la mano hasta que logro ver como en su mano se formaba una gran ampolla hasta que el dolor se intensifico y retiro rápidamente su mano

Por el dolor Marceline tuvo que cerrar sus ojos fuertemente para que cuando los abriera ya no tuviera nada en su mano

-¿Por qué a mí?- se preguntaba Marceline

Marceline había llorado por varias horas haciendo que su cabeza doliera y cayera dormida rápidamente

Despertando cuando todo ya estaba oscuro, evitándole sentir dolor, decidiéndose a salir

-Maldito simón si no hubiera sido por el nada de esto me hubiera pasado- refunfuñaba Marceline para liego caer de rodilla a llorar otra vez

-ya no puedo más- dijo Marceline que a cada momento que pasaba se desplomaba mas y mas

-¿estás bien?- dijo una voz frente a Marceline

-¿Qué?- susurro ella alzando la vista

-mi nombre es Finn mortus- dijo el extendiéndole su mano

-Marceline Abadeer- dijo ella aceptando su mano levantándose

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Finn mirando a Marceline la cual ocultaba su rostro en sus manos

-sí, es solo que estoy perdida- dijo Marceline aun ocultando su rostro

-pero ahora yo te encontré- dijo el de manera graciosa para que Marceline dejara ver su rostro lo cual logro

-pero…- dijo Marceline tartamudeando

-me permites- dijo Finn tomando un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas de Marceline, la cual no se opuso y dejo que Finn secara sus lagrimas

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- dijo Marceline tristemente alejándose de la mano de Finn

-porque es mi deber- dijo Finn mirándola fijamente

-tu deber…- dijo Marceline mirando el uniforme del chico –ohh-

-ja si- dijo el riéndose de la expresión de Marceline

-¿pero eres muy joven?- dijo Marceline empezando a caminar junto a Finn

-si lo sé es una larga y tonta historia- dijo Finn

-creo que tengo tiempo de sobra- dijo Marceline con una pequeña risa

-créeme no creo que lo tengas- dijo Finn apuntando hacia enfrente

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Marceline sorprendida

Marceline ahora estaba presenciando algo alucinante, estaba justamente enfrente de un enorme edificio, muy bello a su parecer, las paredes todas eran de cristal, había césped verde claro en todo el lugar, había gente caminado y jugando, pero antes de todo eso había un enorme barandal de acero casi impenetrable con soldados en los costados, con una simple puerta la cual permitía la entrada y la salida

-todos los sobrevivientes vienen aquí- dijo Finn tocando aquel barandal

-¿quién es?- dijo alguien del otro lado del barandal

-Mortus- dijo Finn con una sonrisa mirando a Marceline

-no enserio- dijo en tono de sarcasmo

-entonces para que preguntas Daniel- dijo Finn un poco fastidiado

-me refiero a ella- dijo mirando a Marceline

-Abadeer- dijo Marceline en tono fuerte

-lindo apellido entra- dijo Daniel abriendo la puerta

Marceline miro a Finn con una expresión de duda, Finn únicamente la miro y le indico que pasara, Marceline paso y en el momento en el que Finn iba a pasar Daniel le cerró la puerta

-dije que ella podía pasar no que tu- dijo Daniel cerrando la puerta

-Daniel vamos déjate de juegos- dijo Finn aun firme y relajado, todo lo contrario a Marceline la cual hizo a un lado a Daniel y abrió la puerta

-listo- dijo Marceline abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa

-jajaja que linda ¿no Daniel?- dijo Finn entrando

-en verdad si- dijo Daniel mirando con asombro a Marceline

Daniel era un chico de la misma edad que Finn, ellos dos se conocía desde pequeños así que cuando se enlistaron en el ejército siempre tenían a alguien cuidándole las espaldas, se podía decir que Daniel era el mejor amigo de Finn aunque este a veces se fastidiaba por el carácter fuerte de Daniel, le gustaba usar sarcasmo y la fuerza bruta en casi todo

Los tres chicos caminaron dentro de un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la tan esperada sala, donde se encontraban todos los demás tanto soldados, como personas rescatadas

-listo el edificio se divide en cuatro parte, adulto, tercera edad, niños y niñas- dijo Finn señalando

-¿niños y niñas?- pregunto Marceline un poco confundida

-sí, hay algunos niños que no se saben comportar ante una dama- dijo Daniel dándole un pequeño golpe a Finn en el hombro

-tu entrarías en la sección de niños- dijo Finn

-¿¡que por qué!?- dijo Marceline enojada

**Hola a todos, perdón por la demora enserio es que eh tenido asuntos pendientes que resolver tanto en la escuela que ya estoy de vacaciones (si al fin), navidad la cual al parecer no voy a celebrar :c, pero bueno siempre habrá otro año :DD **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y si les gusto dejen reviews o si quieres un PM**


End file.
